Umineko no Naku koro ni: Las verdades de la Bruja (Spoiler EP 7)
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: La verdad roja, la verdad azul, la verdad dorada y la verdad morada. En esta historia relato sus nacimientos y el del pecado de Ushiromiya Battler.


Rokkenjima, Octubre de 1980. Seis años antes de la tragedia.

Como todos los años la familia Ushiromiya se reúne en la isla de Rokkenjima para celebrar la conferencia familiar. Los adultos estaban discutiendo de temas de adultos como siempre y no dejaban que los niños se quedaran en la mansión por lo que salían fuera a jugar, pero Shannon y Battler se habían apartado del grupo de los primos para hablar de misterios como siempre hacían, sentados en el suelo.

-Guala Shannon-chan, no tuve eso en cuenta -reía el muchacho pelirrojo- vale, este misterio es tu victoria pero en siguiente lo resolveré yo.

-Bueno déjeme ver que viene ahora que misterio se nos presenta, Battler-sama. –la pequeña sirvienta se acerco al chico para ver en el libro que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Esto…. –él se ruborizó y cerró el libro, asustando a Shannon- creo que podemos pasar al siguiente nivel –dijo aún rojo, esto sobresaltó a la chica- podríamos crear nuestro propio misterio.

-¿Nuestro…propio misterio?-preguntó Shannon.

-Si, creo que podríamos crear nuestro propio misterio. Crearíamos un misterio con corazón y muy bonito.

-Vale-contestó entusiasmada Shannon. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un pequeño cuaderno y unos lapicitos de colores.- si queremos que sea el mejor tenemos que ser originales.

-¿Para qué son esas cosas?

-Escribiremos las cosas que tenga que tener el misterio- con cuaderno y lápiz en mano se puso a escribir en grande BASE PARA EL MISTERIO DE BATTLER Y SHANNNON.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial. Podríamos poner reglas para resolver el misterio, déjame el lápiz- Battler intentó agarrar el lápiz de Shannon pero ella se lo impidió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No vamos a ponerlo todo del mismo color, ¿no? Coge otro color.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Toma este rojo. Las pistas, reglas o cualquier cosa que sea cien por cien cierto y siempre sea una verdad absoluta lo pondremos en rojo, ¿te parece bien?- Shannon rebuscó en su estuche de colores un lápiz rojo, cuando lo encontró se lo tendió a Battler para que escribiera.

-Muy bien. ¿Y las teorías? Quiero decir, para poder distinguir el texto, las reglas rojas o verdades rojas de las teorías ¿no deberíamos poner otro color?

-Si, tiene razón Battler-sama ¿Qué color habías pensado?

-¿Azul?-Battler cogió un lápiz azul y se lo enseño a Shannon. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos niños muy emocionados por la lluvia de ideas magnificas que se les estaba ocurriendo. Hablaron largo rato sobre el tema del misterio que iban a escribir juntos.

-Mmmm- Shannon se mantuvo pensativa por un instante y Battler se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué Ocurre Shannon-chan?

-Creo que podríamos añadir una verdad más que se me acaba de ocurrir.-Battler la seguía mirando con interés.

-Cuéntala.

-Podríamos añadir una verdad especial.

-¿Cómo cual?-insistía el chico.

-Una verdad dorada.

-¿Y esa que hace?

-Seria una verdad como la verdad roja pero que solo puede usarla el culpable y solo la puede asegurar el mismo.

-Es estupenda, Shannon-chan. Yo tengo otra verdad que añadir-volvió a buscar por el estuche de Shannon hasta encontrar lo que quería y mostrárselo a ella.- una verdad morada.

-¿Una verdad morada?-preguntó Shannon viendo el lápiz morado.

-Para que sea más interesante podríamos hacer que haya pistas trampa.

-¿Cómo que pistas trampa?

-Todos podrán usar esta verdad morada incluso el culpable. Mira, si algo que dice el culpable esta en morado es mentira y si lo dice cualquier otro personaje será verdad y podrá ser una pista.

-Este misterio será el mejor de todos- dijo Shannon y los dos niños siguieron riendo y hablando entusiasmados hasta que la madre de Battler, Asumu, llamó a su hijo.

-Jo, yo quería seguir jugando –Battler ayudó a Shannon a recoger todos los lápices y el cuadernito-espera un momentito.

-¿Qué pasa, Battler-sama?-preguntó Shannon extrañada mientras el pelirrojo se enrojecía.

-Quiero que tú hagas el misterio, lo escribas y cuando venga el año que viene, yo lo intente resolver con mi verdad azul.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque a ti te quedará mejor siempre se te ocurren ideas geniales, seguro que lo harás genial.

-Muy bien prepárate a ser derrotado con mis verdades rojas.

Los dos niños rieron, se despidieron esperando volver a verse al año siguiente.

-Pero él nunca regreso y cuando lo hizo olvido su promesa –dijo Kanon a su hermana que miraba por la ventana empapada de lluvia. Estaban en la habitación donde ellos solían dormir, hoy era 4 de octubre el 1986 y el reloj marcaba las 20:30.

-Pues le daré el misterio que tanto me esforcé en crear _"The heart of the Golden Witch"_. Utilizaré como personajes a la familia Ushiromiya y a los sirvientes.

-N-no puedes hacer eso, por favor recapacita…-Kanon intentó hacer volver en si a Shannon.

-Si te preocupas por Jessica no te preocupes todos resucitarán en la Tierra Dorada-Shannon vio desde la ventana a María, que lloraba en el jardín de rosas. Shannon dio la espalda a la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, por supuesto Kanon ya no estaba, se paró frente al espejo y la mujer rubia de ojos azules como el retrato de la bruja se vio reflejado en vez de la Shannon real- Yo soy la Bruja Dorada Beatrice, la bruja de las leyendas, esta noche resucitaré como bien dice el epitafio y crearé un misterio mágico para Battler y con mi verdad roja lo aplastaré.

Shannon salió de la habitación con la idea de comenzar este juego con una carta especial en su bolsillo para María.


End file.
